The present invention relates to a process for making a decorative article, and more particularly a solid surface decorative article.
Solid surface articles have been available for over twenty years. The term xe2x80x9csolid surfacexe2x80x9d relates to a material that has substantially the same physical and aesthetic properties throughout its thickness. Thus, if the surface of the material is sanded or planed, a substantially identical aesthetic is found. Solid surface materials are typically molded out of various thermosetting resins such as unsaturated polyester resins. Various aesthetics are produced such as solid color, marbleized color (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,230 to Stecker) and particulate dispersion (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,401 to Bellasalma et al.).
The limitation of these solid surface materials and the processes for making them are that in order to provide other decorative effects such as patterns, inlays or grooves simulating grout or seams, a highly skilled machinist must manually cut the effect into the solid surface material followed by casting a resin having a contrasting color, for example, into the cut portion to provide the decorative effect. This is time consuming and often is not carried out by the manufacturer but by a craftsman in the field. Moreover, such a technique has limited ability for mass production of solid surface materials.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a process of providing a decorative article, and particularly a solid surface decorative article that is economic to produce and capable of being done in mass quantities by the manufacturer while avoiding the sacrifice of aesthetics.
A process for producing a decorative article is provided. A first curable thermosetting resin is formed into a first lamina having a face layer with a relief and a substantially planar back layer. The first curable thermosetting resin is cured using conventional techniques. A second curable thermosetting resin is then cast onto the face layer of the first lamina to follow the relief thereof and to form a second lamina having a face layer and a back layer. The second curable thermosetting resin is cured using conventional techniques. The first and second laminae are then subjected to conditions (e.g., sanding) sufficient to provide a decorative article of manufacture having a face layer with a desired aesthetic characteristic. Exemplary aesthetic characteristics include the face layer being substantially planar or having a profile.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a first curable thermosetting resin is formed as discussed previously into a first lamina having a face with a relief and a substantially planar back surface and the resin is cured. A second curable thermosetting resin is then cast onto the face layer of the first lamina to follow a portion of the relief thereof to form a second lamina having a face layer and a back layer. The second thermosetting resin is then cured. One or more additional layers of the same or different thermosetting resins are applied to the second lamina to form one or more additional laminae. The laminae are subjected to conditions sufficient to provide a decorative article of manufacture having a substantial planar face layer with a desired aesthetic characteristic.
By utilizing the processes of the present invention, various solid surface decorative articles can be provided having a myriad of aesthetic designs. Moreover such processes are economical and capable of mass production. Exemplary decorative articles include architectural facing, exterior and interior wall panels, bathroom fixtures, in particular, articles having simulated grout, counter tops, table tops and the like. Also, highly detailed inlays may be produced from xe2x80x9cbas-reliefxe2x80x9d molds with two or more colors as inlays.